yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Cleaning Day at the House of Mouse Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Cleaning Day at the House of Mouse Part 1. One day at the Disney Kingdom, Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Gideon, Grenda and Candy Chiu were starting their Jedi training. Dipper Pines: (activates his Lightsaber) Ready when you are, Guys! Mabel Pines: (activates hers) Bring it! Grenda: I can't believe how great Dipper is with his Jedi skill. C-3PO: Nor can I, Miss Grenda. Jar Jar Binks: Theysa great a spell casting too. BB-8: (beeps in agreement) Mabel Pines: Say, What do you guys think of our skills? BB-8: (beeps) K-25O: I couldn't agree more, BB-8 C-3PO: Nor could I, 25O. Then, Mickey came to see them. Mickey Mouse: Hi there, Everybody. How's your Jedi training? Dipper Pines: Hey, Mickey, We're making good progress in our training. Mabel Pines: Yep. Mickey Mouse: That's good to hear. Listen, I've just the job for the both of you. At the House of Mouse, Mickey assigned them to do some cleaning patrol. Benny the Cab: Quite a joint for Dipper, Mabel and gang, Wouldn't you guys agree? Dipper Pines: I sure would, Benny. Herbie: (beeps) Giselle: (beeps) Mabel Pines: Hi, Max! Hi, Mona! Max Goof: Hey there, Guys, I see you guys got the job here. Mona: You too, Pacifica? Pacifica Northwest: Yep, Even those with fortune had to get a job. Mortimer Mouse on the other hand was watching Dipper and Mabel. Mortimer Mouse: I wonder what these two twerps are up to. As they got inside, Goofy was surprised to see them. Mabel Pines: Hi, Goofy. Goofy: Dipper, Mabel, Glad you and your friend could make it. Dipper Pines: Just carrying one Mickey's assignment. Pedro: Coming through! Dusty Crophopper: Pedro, Not so fast! Pedro: Sorry. Susie the Little Blue Coupe: Hi, Everyone! Vanellope von Schweetz: Did we miss somethin? Maid Marian: Dpper, Mabel! Over here. Dipper Pines: Huh, Isn't that the whole Disney gang? Robin Hood: Hello there! Mabel Pines: Hi, You guys! Wilbur the Albatross: How's it going, Kids? Pacifica Northwest: Great, Thanks, Wilbur. Jake: Workin' at the House of Mouse, Aye, Dipper? Dipper Pines: Yep. Maid Marian: So, What do you think? Dipper Pines: It's great doing the work, Marian. Nick Wilde: Hey, Robin. You'll not the only sly fox in this house. Robin Hood: Without a doubt, Nick. And so, Dipper and Mabel had to work in Mickey's room. Soon, Mickey was giving Dipper and Mabel a job at his spell room. Mickey Mouse: Now remember, Don't stop until the job's done. Got it? Dipper Pines: We'll do our best, Mickey. Mabel Pines: Yeah, You can count on us. Mickey Mouse: Okay then, I'll be back soon. After Mickey left, Dipper and Mabel were put in charge of the spell room until her returns. Dipper Pines: Well, We might as well guard the fort until Mickey gets back Mabel Pines: (noticed the spell book) Dipper, Look. Dipper Pines: Mabel, Wait. That's Mickey's spell book, We shouldn't be messing with it. Mabel Pines: Aw, Come on, It's just a book, I only wanted to look at it. As Mabel opened the book, It caused everything in the House of Mouse into chaos. Mabel Pines: What have I done?! Dipper Pines: See, What'd I tell you!? Then, Mortimer notice the spell book when the House of Mouse is in chaos as the spell book flew out of nowhere. Mortimer Mouse: Ha Cha Cha, Look's like we've got us a catch. Soon, Dipper and Mabel had to gather some friends to help. Dipper Pines: This is precisely why we need to be careful, Mabel. Mabel Pines: I said I was sorry, Dipper. Herbie: (beeps in question) Robin Hood: What's going on, You two? Maid Marian: Yes, Why have you called us here? Dipper Pines: Because Mickey's Spell Book came out of nowhere. Maid Marian: That's terrible. Lady Kluck: That explains why the House of Mouse got out of whack. Maid Marian: Don't worry, We'll think of something. Mabel Pines: It's all my fault, What're we gonna do now? As Jiminy notice Dipper and Mabel are in trouble, He, Phil, Pain and Panic decided to help. Jiminy Cricket: Hey, Mabel. Why the long face? Mabel Pines: It's all my fault, Jiminy. If I hadn't mess with the Mickey's Spell Book, None of this wouldn't happened. Panic: Don't feel bad, Mabel. Maybe we can help. Pain: That's what friends are for. Pinocchio: Be careful, Jiminy. And Good luck. Jiminy Cricket: Thanks, Pinoke. I'll be back soon. Jake: You mates need any help? Dipper Pines: Do we ever, Jake. Bianca: Don't worry, Mabel. We'll do what we can to help you get the spell book back. Mabel Pines: Thanks, Bernard. Thanks, Bianca. Bernard: Now, Let's to work. And so, They begin their search for the Spell Book. Before Dipper and Mabel get on Herbie, Marian wished them best of luck. Maid Marian: Dipper, Mabel. We wish you luck. Dipper Pines: Thanks, Marian. And off they went with Giselle and Dusty accompanying them. With their quest to begin, They came to Clawtooth Mountain. Dipper Pines: Woah, So this is Clawtooth Mountain. Mabel Pines: Arlo's home. Jiminy Cricket: That's right, Mabel. He and his family grew their crops together. Jake: Crazy Yank, I've never actually thought there'd be dinos who'd do some modern stuff or something. Soon, They've met with Arlo and his family. Jiminy Cricket: Hello, Arlo. How's everything? Arlo: Pretty good, Jiminy. I was just finish carrying the crop all day. Jiminy Cricket: Arlo, I'd like you to meet Dipper and Mabel Pines, They're Stanley and Ford's grand nephew and niece and Shermy Pines' grandkids. Dipper Pines: Arlo, We need your help. Mabel Pines: There was this spell book I've opened, It got crazy and flew off. Arlo: Last I've saw it, (pointing) It was heading that direction. Maybe I could help. Dipper Pines: What do you think, Bernard? Bernard: Sure thing, Dipper. We're gonna need all the help we can get. So, They continued their way to find the Spell Book. Meanwhile, Mortimer was picking up Dipper and Mabel's trail of where they were going. Mortimer Mouse: Ha Cha Cha, Just where Dipper and Mabel are heading. Just then, He encountered Thunderclap and his gang of Pterodactyls. Thunderclap: At last, The Storm Provides! Mortimer Mouse: Woah! Woah! Guys, Take it easy! I've got an offer for ya. Thunderclap: Go on, We're listening. Back with Dipper, Mabel and their friends, They arrived in Zootopia. Dipper Pines: Are you sure this is the right way, Arlo? Arlo: I'm sure, Dipper. Just then, They've met with Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. Mabel Pines: Hey, Judy, Nick, Over here! Judy Hopps: Dipper, Mabel? What're you all doing her? Nick Wilde: Obviously, They're on a situation on something. Dipper Pines: We need your help. Arlo: There was this spell book heading that way. (points) Judy Hopps: Alright, Count us in. Nick Wilde: Let's your eyes are right, Arlo. Dipper Pines: Alright, Let's go. Back with Mortimer and the gang, They've freed Bellwether from prison. Bellwether: How can I ever repay you, Mortimer? Mortimer Mouse: Dipper, Mabel and the gang are on the move. Thunderclap: We're going after them. Bellwether: Count me in. And so, Bellwether hopped on as she and Mortimer went after Dipper, Mabel and the others. Meanwhile, Dipper, Mabel and their friends discovered Agrabah. Dipper Pines: Wow. Herbie: (beeps in amazement) Jake: You and me both, Mate. Dipper Pines: There's Aladdin and his friends. Aladdin: Hey, Guys. What's up? Mabel Pines: Marian send us to get the Spell Book back. Dipper Pines: We need all the help we can get, Aladdin. Aladdin: No problem, Dipper. (to Genie) Genie, Can you Carpet help them out? Genie: Sure thing, Al. Magic Carpet: (gives a thumb up) Dipper Pines: Ready, Dusty? Dusty Crophopper: You bet, Dipper. Giselle: (beeps) Nick Wilde: Well, Are we all ready? Yes, Yes we are. Judy Hopps: Alright, Let's go find that spell book. And off they went for a magic carpet ride. However, Mortimer and the gang are closing in on them as they're getting close. Mortimer Mouse: There they are now, We so caught them red handed. Thunderclap: We sure look forward to this. At last, Dipper, Mabel and their friends found the Spell Book. Dipper Pines: There it is, Let's grab it! Finally, Mabel used the grappling hook and caught the Spell Book. Herbie: (beeps in horror) Judy Hopps: What is it, Herbie? Herbie: (beeps as he points with his eyes) Then, An ambush came out of nowhere from Mortimer Mouse, Bellwether and Thunderclap and his gang. Mortimer Mouse: Ha Cha Cha. Dipper and Mabel. Thunderclap: The Storm Provides! Arlo: (screams) Dipper, Mabel and their pals were captured. To Be Continued. Category:Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225